Broken hearted Man
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: (One-shot) Well I decided to write my YB break up, Yamcha is sitting wondering what had happened to cause the break up implied VB. PG-13 to be safe, please read and review, thank you.


I don't own DBZ or any of its characters

Broken Hearted Man

It was a dark and cold night out in West City, the stars were out in there full glory, but everyone with any sense was inside ear a fire, staying warm, but on a bench in the local park man looked at the ground not worried a bit about what the cold. He was leaning against the bench looking at the ground; he was wearing a yellow suit that he had been given by one of his friends. He looked anything but happy. Then again anyone that was going to be in his spot would naturally be anything but happy. He was Yamcha, an star baseball player, and former world martial arts champion, and to him his world was over, because just a little bit earlier he had been told something from someone that he loved, that he never once in his life had expected to ever hear.

Yamcha looked down thinking about the events that had caused the whole mess, and how things had gotten to where they were at that point.

Flastback-

Yamcha was sitting eating lunch with his girlfriend Bulma, when he heard a loud noise, a explosion or something from the front yard of capsule corps. Yamcha made his way quickly out to see just what had caused it. When he saw the explosion he was amazed to see that Vegeta was at the center, he figured it would just be one of Dr. Briefs failed experiments.

Bulma looked extremely worried about the situation that was before her. Not just that someone was hurt and possibly dead, but that it was Vegeta, and that moment she began to understand the odd feelings that she was having around the saiyan warrior, she begin to wonder if she was in love with him, a second later she turned to Yamcha who was standing in shock at the sight and yelled, "Yamcha, get down there and help him, "

This snapped Yamcha out of his shock and he moved quickly to find a barely concusses Vegeta in the mess of what was once the Gravity room that he spent all of his time in.

"Come on Vegeta, I don't want Bulma to kill me for your dying," Yamcha said as he grabbed Vegeta.

"Hey weakling, kill me now, because if you don't I will make sure that I end up with that woman, got me," Vegeta said.

"No, I won't that wouldn't be right, I have no need for revenge on you, that would be wrong," Yamcha said to Vegeta before he passed out.

Yamcha carried Vegeta to Capsule Corp's hospital were he was treated for his wounds. Bulma would spend every waking moment till he was fine with Vegeta.

End of flashback

"Well, I should of seen this coming," Yamcha whispered to himself, "I am really a fool, I could of ended things a lot better then who they ended up."

-Flashback-

Over the months that followed the crash of the Gravity room, Vegeta would spend his time either in space training or in the gravity room training, but when ever Yamcha was with Bulma he could tell she was no there with him on the date, but somewhere else in spirit with Vegeta. This annoyed him a bit, but he figure he had figured if he worked hard enough that things would work out, but everything he seem to do backfired, and worked against him. He sent Bulma flowers, but somehow they got miss marked, and Bulma accused Yamcha of cheating on her. It would get worse and worse over time, to the point were he stopped asking Bulma out as much, and would tend to stay away from capsule corps in general, but he still felt that every work out in time, that they had too.

Then that night came, Yamcha had decided it had been a while, and asked Bulma out to eat, which he was surprised when she accepted. The two of them went to a small restaurant that they had been going to for along time; they both consider the place to be their special place. The meal was well quite, with neither Yamcha nor Bulma saying much, things just did seem right to Yamcha, just totally off. After they ate he decided to take Bulma to a shop to be kind and to buy her something. When they Bulma entered, Yamcha stood out the door deep in though wonder what he had done wrong so far. He was brought out of it by a faint scream, that sound like it was coming from a woman. At this point, Yamcha reflexes took control, and he sprinted down to where the noise came from. It turned out to be a ally, where two large men where cornering a young blonde haired woman.

"Hey woman, no just give us you money, and we won't kill you," one thug said pulling a knife.

"Hey leave her alone got, it," Yamcha said.

"Oh if it isn't the hero, that was a big mistake, now you both die starting with you," the lead thug said charge Yamcha with the knife followed by the other thug.

Yamcha disarmed the thugs quickly, and they both quickly ran off in fear of Yamcha. Yamcha turned to see if the woman was alright, when she gave him a huge hug

"Thank you so, I owe you my life, I can't believe men like you still exist on the planet," she said sill hugging him.

"Yamcha were are you," he heard as he turned his head to see Bulma standing nearby very upset.

"You cheater, I can't believe that I trusted you, you are nothing but a no good cheater, I never want to see you ever again, were over got it mister," Bulma said running off before Yamcha could say anything.

Yamcha went the next morning to Capsule Corps hoping to explain what had happened, when he walked into the living room he found Bulma sitting on Vegeta's lap, both oddly enough with smiles.

Bulma turned and looked at Yamcha and smirked, "Well Yamcha, guess what you cheater, I am having a kid, aren't you happy."

"What, um how, when where," Yamcha said confused.

"Well um it is mine, weakling, not yours," Vegeta said with a victorious smile.

"Well, what do you think of the news, Yamcha aren't you going to say anything like um good luck," Bulma said eyeing Yamcha.

Yamcha just walked out of the room and to the park where he was sitting ponder just what had taken place, and how he lost his first love.

End of Flashback-

"Hey Yamcha, you know you shouldn't be out here," A voice said bring Yamcha out of his trance.

Yamcha turned to see his best friend Krillin, "Um what are you doing here."

"Well um I heard that you broke up with Bulma," Krillin said, "Well I figured you would be out here, I just wanted to make sure my old friend is holding up alright."

"Well I have been better, I am about to go off and fight a battle I know I will die in, and I find out the only constant in my life is gone, it is hard," Yamcha said looking out to the horizon.

"Well we will find a way to win, trust me, but it won't help if you die out here of a cold, now go home, I know Puar is worried sick about you," Krillin said.

"I guess your right, I just don't know if I will ever quite get over this," Yamcha said standing up.

"Maybe you won't but it is said that time does heal wounds, maybe that is what you need my friend," Krillin said smiling at his friend, hoping that things would work out for him, knowing that he had earned that right several times over with the heroics he pulled.

"Thanks, man, I will see you later," Yamcha said walking away, wonder what the future would hold for him.


End file.
